


Sometimes Love Needs A Little Push

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Morgana notice the growing feelings between Arthur and Gwen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Love Needs A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Crush!_ from [2sam11](http://2sam11.livejournal.com/).

“He’s got it  _bad_ ,” Merlin comments to Morgana who is sitting beside him, watching Arthur and Gwen being awkward with each other as they play miniature golf. Merlin and Morgana decided to take a breather, eat and drink something -- which really meant they were bored. Unlike, Arthur and Gwen they did not see the enjoyment in playing miniature golf, they preferred racing go-carts or anything doing something that had nothing to do with golf.   
  
Morgana nods in agreement, slipping on her straw before talking, “She does too, but doesn’t think he would ever consider her after the previous girls he has dated.”   
  
“Truly,” Merlin is shocked, but doesn’t dwell on it, takes a French fry and munches on it instead. “You mean she hasn’t noticed the looks he keeps giving her? I thought a blind man could see it!”  
  
“Well obviously, but its Gwen right?” Morgana points out, “She doesn’t recognise what a catch she is.”   
  
“Perhaps, we should do something about it,” Merlin suggests as he eats another French fry. Morgana simply nods her head as she steals one of his fries. Merlin is too busy eating to tell her off for doing so.   
  
“Ummm we could. The question is what? You know how stubborn they can be.” Morgana points out and Merlin agrees with her with a nod of his head.   
  
And just when they came up with the most brilliant idea of match-making, they look over and Arthur is showing Gwen how to do a better swing, he has his arms wrapped around her, each of his hand on hers helping her with her grip. He is whispering low by her ear, directing her on how to move her feet. Then Arthur must have said something funny for Gwen starts laughing before turning her head up to look up into Arthur’s eyes, which Arthur eagerly returns and the eye sex games begins.


End file.
